Shiori's Venture into the World of Triangles
by cienne
Summary: Shiori witnesses something she wasn't supposed to see... a love so pure but so wrong and a love bordering on obsession. KuraHi, YusuHi


Shiori's Venture into the World of Love Triangles

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Kurama. Me no own Hiei. Me very sad. TTTT Waaah!!!

(……………………………………)

(……………………………………)

(……………………………………)

Shiori woke up unusually early that Saturday morning. The digital clock on the bedside table read 4:00 am. She sighed as she stood up. There was no us trying to get anymore sleep. When she woke up, she really woke up.

It was still very dark outside but Shiori decided to go ahead and cook breakfast. She knew Kurama's friend, Hiei, slept over and she wanted to surprise the two with a big meal. Kurama's mother was about to creep downstairs when she realized that she hadn't taken Kurama's dirty clothes yet.

Her footsteps made no noise on the carpeted floor as she made way for Kurama's room. Gently, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Her gaze fell on the clothes basket by the bathroom door and smiled at Kurama's neatness even when it came to dirty clothes. Each one was folded as neatly as if they were freshly washed.

She treaded softly towards the basket when her eyes fell on the bed. She froze as she realized what she was seeing.

Kurama was lying on his back, deep in sleep and his face showing an almost satisfied smile.

But what truly made Shiori stare in growing horror was Kurama's nakedness… and the small, pale body that lay on top of Kurama.

It seemed like an eternity had passed. Shiori could not take her eyes off the seemingly ethereal but sinful pose of her son and his friend. The blankets lay haphazardly, barely covering the naked bodies. Shiori's eyes traveled down Hiei's pale legs until…

Shiori's eyes widened. From the early dawn light, she could clearly see Kurama's, _her only son's_, manhood firmly planted inside Hiei's buttocks.

Kurama's mother ran.

(………………………………)

It was a full ten minute before Shiori realized she was in the kitchen.

How did she get here?

Kurama and Hiei's intertwined bodies flashed in her mind again and Shiori quickly began heating water to clear her mind.

It was impossible! Her son, her musuko having… sex with another boy. And a child for that matter! Hiei barely looked thirteen as he lay sleeping on Kurama. How old was he again? Kurama never mentioned it before.

Shiori's tears came so suddenly. Where had she gone wrong? What made Kurama lean towards this… this sin? Wasn't she a good enough mother? Didn't she make sure that Kurama would be a good child?

Kurama's mother slumped on the kitchen chair and burst sobbing. "Why, musuko…? Why…?"

The kettle's whistling sound broke Shiori out of her misery. She quickly turned off the stove so as not to disturb Kurama and Hiei…

Shiori burst sobbing again. The picture of Kurama's manhood inside Hiei just wouldn't leave her mind. She should've known something was wrong. Kurama was just too nice, too perfect, too mature. His actions should've made her realize that Kurama was discovering a world that he should never discover.

Shiori paused as she grabbed a mug. Kurama was just too mature… Did he understand what he was venturing into? A world of sin and shame? Was that why he couldn't tell her?

Shiori sat down again, staring into space, tears streaking down her face. How long had this been going on? Did he actually… rape Hiei or was the young boy… man willing too?

She almost dropped the mug when she heard a soft scuffle from upstairs. They were waking up! Shiori quickly wiped her tears, fixing herself just in case they decided to come down. Her hands were shaking but she managed to fix herself a cup of coffee and calmed down somewhat.

The scuffle upstairs continued. Shiori felt her face heating up as she realized the two were not getting up anytime soon. Should she…?

The early morning was so silent Shiori could hear her own heartbeat… and Kurama's chuckle from upstairs.

Shiori made up her mind and stood up.

(…………………………………)

Kurama hugged Hiei closer to him. "This is a nice way to wake up…" he murmured, licking the pale neck.

Hiei struggled, pushing off Kurama but the redhead thrust his hips up and Hiei fell back on him, gasping. "F-fox… you bastard…!"

"You owe me…"

Hiei grabbed a pillow and smacked Kurama with it. "Hentai!"

Kurama caught his hand and kissed his knuckle. "Only for you." he smirked.

The koorime's pissed face melted into a soft smile. The redhead took that as a cue to pull him close for a deep kiss. He enjoyed it to no end whenever Hiei was flushed and watery-eyed from his kisses. It took a very long while to get them to this stage but it was all worth it. He knew Hiei would just scoff at him and call him 'baka kitsune' but he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the koorime.

Like this. With Hiei's delicate-looking but strong arms clinging to him, the usual scowling face lost in rapture and the kiss bruised lips moaning and whimpering his name.

Kurama grabbed Hiei close and hugged him, so tight he could feel Hiei's youkai heart whirring against him. Words would never be enough.

"F-fox…?" Hiei was confused at the lull in their lovemaking.

Kurama seemed to wake and he exhaled slowly to calm himself. He pulled away and licked the confused koorime's lips. "You want something…?" he teased, his voice low and murmuring.

The redhead smirked as Hiei's flushed cheeks went redder. "Ah…"

Hiei almost yelled as Kurama pulled him into a hungry kiss. "F-fox…?M-mpphh…"

Green eyes stared at him as Kurama's lips let him free. Hiei swallowed, seeing the determination in Kurama's eyes. Hints of gold shone in the emerald depths and Hiei could clearly see his reflection in the redhead's eyes.

"You love me, don't you…?"

Hiei's eyes widened at the question.

Kurama's eyes looked hurt. "Am I wrong?"

The koorime could feel his cheeks heat up, he looked away unable to hold Kurama's intense gaze. The redhead's fingers grasped his chin and made him look… mesmerized him.

Hiei bit his lip, his fist gripping the blankets before letting go. His words are not enough.

Kurama had made him feel needed, wanted… loved. Alien feelings. Hiei could feel his eyes sting. How would he say it? How would he say how much he loved Kurama? How would he say he wanted to be with Kurama and always be by his side? How would he say he needed Kurama like he needed air to breathe, food to survive and water to quench his thirst?

How would he make Kurama understand?

The redhead seemed to understand because he kissed Hiei again, closed his eyes and whispered. "It's the same as me, then…?"

Hiei bit his lip to control his emotions. His eyes stung so much it made his chest hurt. He nodded and Kurama hugged him closer.

"No one else… but you." Hiei finally said.

Kurama nodded and pushed Hiei on his back, moved on top of him and pushed back in. Hiei gasped, grabbed his arm, pushed against him.

Emerald eyes smiled at ruby ones. "No one else but you."

Hiei whimpered, milky hands cupped Kurama's face and invited him for a kiss.

Words are not enough.

(……………………………)

Shiori was surprised to notice tears leaking from her eyes. She watched them dry on her palm.

Could something so pure result from sin and shame…?

Kurama's mother sighed and moved away from the bedroom door. She may never be able to understand but after the grief and despair… all she could feel now was warmth.

(……………………………………)

(……………………………………)

(……………………………………)

Author's Notes: Forgot to post this, hehe. Please read and review. (bows) Don't know if this'll work but… (is really hoping).


End file.
